The Revenge Plan
by mrs.cookieeater
Summary: Hinato Yuzuro was the little girl that the Hitachiin twins rejected, and she. Wants. Revenge. Of course, Kyoya figures out from the beginning, will he help? Or will he stop her revenge? Rating may change!


"_Hey Kaoru! She says that she'd be fine with you instead!" the boy yelled, but wasn't he himself Kaoru? That's what he said!_

"_Hold on, so then you _are _Hikaru?" the girl asked, already getting upset._

"_This is getting old, you girls just keep falling for it…"_

"_You jerk! Why are you so mean?!" she had started tearing up._

"_No, you're the one who's mean! You're OK with either of us? Really, who do you think you are?" He said menacingly, the girl's heart was already breaking and she no longer had any feelings for this boy except hate._

"_By the way, that hairstyle doesn't look so great on you. If you want to go out with us you should work on your fashion sense." The other boy spoke for the first time in this encounter._

"_And next time you write a love letter, make it good." They both said at the same time then one of them, Hikaru, ripped up the letter._

Have you ever wondered about that girl in that scene? Who she was? And what happened to her? Well, that's me; Hinato Yuzuro, I moved away about a year after that happened; with my father. You would think I would have gotten over it by now… But you would be wrong in guessing so.

You see, I'm back in Japan now, after living in America for two years, I'm enrolling in Ouran Academy as a first year student, although not from the start of the year. I moved back in the end of July, so I started in August.

I hadn't expected to see the twins so popular, and friends with everybody. They had changed. Or was it an act? When I had left they were cruel, and heartless, I heard they did it to all the girls that gave them a love letter, and I wanted to make them pay.

For a second, I almost reconsidered my plan, I almost thought about trying to become friends with them, because they didn't deserve it now that they changed. But, then I remembered how I had felt when I came home that day. I had locked myself in my room and I wouldn't come out for hours, my maids and butlers tried to get me out, but I wouldn't move from my bed.

That's when I realised that I couldn't change my mind, no matter what. Because I bet they did that to about every girl, they probably wouldn't talk to anyone for days because they were so upset. I couldn't let them live without suffering the things I did and all the girls did.

I had a revenge plan and it was going to be put into action, whether I had doubts or not. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were going to suffer, and beg for my forgiveness.

I opened the doors to the host club and a resounding 'Welcome!' hit my ears. I almost vomited by the happy-go-lucky attitude that this club had. I had heard about them before, but nothing was like being there myself.

My eyes met seven young men. Hold on, six men and one girl. I could tell a cross dresser from a mile away, and that was definitely a girl.

"Well, it looks like we have a new guest, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, isn't this young lady new to your class? I believe her name is Hinato Yuzuro?" A guy with dark hair and glasses asked… The Hitachiin twins, and the cross dresser who I guess was Haruhi Fujioka, the honor student.

"Yes, that would be me. I wanted to check out the famous host club that everyone is talking about," I said and did a little courtesy.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy Hinato, or should I call you miss Yuzuro? Anyway, what sort of guys are you interested in? The boy Lolita? Strong and silent? The cool type? The natural? Mischievous? Or Princely?" A handsome guy with blonde hair asked. Wait but that was… That was the guy who was nice to me after the Hitachiin twins played that trick on me. I had a feeling we were going to be friends.

"Hm, I don't know I think I'd have to meet all of you and see…" I said and it really was going to be a fun year.

"Well, I am Kyoya Ootori, this is Mitskuni Haninozuka, we call him Hunny, and Takeshi Morinozuka, We call him Mori though," He said pointing to the little boy, who was accompanied by a tall, tan man. ("Nice to meet you") "And this is-"

"And _I _am Tamaki Suoh!" Yeah, still the same Tamaki Suoh that helped me out two years ago, still flamboyant, still an idiot. But still nice, I could tell.

"Nice to see you again," I said, without realizing what I had just done.

"What do you mean 'again'?" They all asked, and I got a little nervous.

"Well, I-I mean its no big deal… I just used to go to school here in middle school, and I knew you back then…"

"Oh, we mustn't have known you then, because we'd remember you…" The Hitachiin twins said and I struggled not to scoff.

"I was in the same class as you guys, and we spoke once or twice, but you wouldn't remember me. It's n-nice… To see you again," Istruggled to say nice, it was like red hot iron in my mouth.

*Lightbulb moment for Kyoya*

**Thanks for reading! I didn't even think I was going to write it this long, it's a miracle really! :D Hope you enjoyed, I do NOT own Ouran, despite how much I want to… -_-**


End file.
